Staying Strong
by Ellyn162
Summary: Fang dies in a battle with Ari. But is he really gone? Max and the rest of the Flock's journey and reaction. Faxish... New twist, hopefully, on plot-line. Four or five shot? Takes place after School's Out- Forever.
1. The Worst Day of My Life Ever

**A/N: This was previously Here Without You?. I uploaded it a few days ago and I deleted it 'cause I didn't really like it that much... but as you can see, it's up again (and with a different title.) Sorry the chapters are so short- they'll get longer... I hope.**

**I am continuing my other fanfic (also MR), After, but I haven't gotten around to finishing the next chapter yet...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters (that would belong to James Patterson). **

***_NOTE_****- This takes place after School's Out- Forever. (Also, lets just say there's a cave-like fax scene before this...)**

* * *

The Worst Day of my Life. Ever.

_ "Ummph_," I grunted as my breath was knocked out of me with a strong punch to the gut. I recovered quickly, swiftly swinging my leg around to strike the Eraser in the jaw in a roundhouse kick. The fighting continued, the rest of the Flock holding their own, that is, until heard _him_ cry out.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. I had to get back to Fang. I turned and took the scene in with horror. _He was dead_. Or close to it. An Eraser stood over his crumpled and bloody body, which lay sprawled in the mud, a look of victory on his face. Ari. It sickened me. It took all I had not to kill the monster right then and there, but I had to get to Fang before it was too late- _if_ it wasn't already too late.

By the time I got to him, the Eraser had fled, along with the rest of the others. Their "mission" was complete. Fang was dead. _Or was he?_ A small, hopeful voice spoke up in the back of my mind. It was a long shot, but it was all that was keeping me going.

I knelt down beside his broken form, tears welling in my eyes.

"Fang?" I whispered.

He didn't respond. I couldn't tell if he was breathing- my body was trembling too much.

I shook him gently. "_Fang_," I said, my voice louder this time, quickly becoming frantic. And then I was sobbing. "Fang, Fang, _Fang._ Please don't die. You _can't _die. _I love you_."

His eyelids fluttered, and his deep, brown eyes found mine for what would be the last time. "_Max_," he whispered with great effort. My name. It was the last thing he ever said.


	2. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Moving On.

It was impossible. But I did it. Each morning, I woke up and took care of the Flock. Lived. _Even when I felt like dying._ It's what _he_ would've wanted… or so I'm trying to tell myself.

Since _his_ death, nothing has been the same. _How could it be?_ I've changed. We all have. To those of you out there who think that a person's death doesn't matter, that it's _not_ a big deal, who think "life goes on- just get over it," well, you're clearly mistaken. Fang was _everything_ to me- my best friend… my soul mate. It's funny that it takes him to die in order for me to realize that, but realize it I did. A loss that great is impossible to get over. When he died, he took a part of me with him. I am a shadow of my former self. I will never be complete.

It's been hard on the rest of the Flock too, don't get me wrong, but they, at least, still have something to live for. They had only lost a brother. Not that I'm saying that doesn't count, that it doesn't mean anything- it does. Fang had been the most wonderful big brother anyone could ever ask for. Despite his impassive façade, he really opened up to the kids. It was obvious that he loved them. When Angel cried, he comforted her. He held Gazzy's hand when he was scared. He took care of Nudge when I couldn't. And Iggy, well, lets just say they shared things that they couldn't possibly tell me ('else I'd rip their throats out). But they have not been so terribly broken. They have not seen their one, true love die right before their very eyes. They have never held their soul mate in their arms as they took their last breath.

We tried to act normal, as if one of us wasn't missing, but the truth is, Fang's death had changed us all. Even though he was easily the quietist of the Flock, he seemed to take our words with him. We were always afraid we'd say the wrong thing and bring him up. It was just too painful.

It's been a year, and we're still trying to save the world. Still looking for ways to take down Itex. Still on the run. And still without my right hand man.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was short too-they're gonna start getting longer after this.**

** Oh, and reviews are always appreciated- the more reviews the faster I'll update :)**


	3. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Back to Reality.

We were flying, on our way back to Colorado. Why Colorado, you ask? Well, because frankly, I am out of ideas. This past year, we have had absolutely no leads whatsoever. It was as if all traces of the School and Itex had dropped off the face of the Earth. There were no Erasers coming after us, nothing. I figured we'd try that big ol' square state in the middle 'cause that's pretty much where it all started for us. It was where we were "created," whether in a test tube or not, we still aren't sure. It was the location of the School. It was where we lived, in the E-shaped house, after we escaped with the traitor, Jeb.

"Max? I'm hungry," Nudge complained, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head to exchange a knowing glance with Fang before remembering that he wasn't here, that he was gone, and wasn't _ever_ coming back. A fresh wave of sadness washed over me. I blinked back yet another round of tears.

"Ok sweetie, we'll hit McDonalds or something," I answered, perhaps a moment late.

"Actually, Max, I was thinking…" oh no, this ought to be good…"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere… nicer. I'm getting kinda sick of all that greasy fast food…"

Oh. We have been eating a lot of that, haven't we? For the past year we've practically lived off McDonalds. _A year that he wasn't with us_. I shook off the thought. Now that I think of it, these kids were also starting to get awfully dirty. I should probably be getting them into a bath soon. "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

After a second of consideration, she replied, "How about Subway? I'm in the mood for a sandwich. Or Jimmy Johns? But their vegetarian food might not be as good… Lets go to Subway. That way I can at least get a toasted cheese, right?" Same old Nudge. Even though some days she was quieter than others, her motor mouth hadn't completely disappeared.

"Ok. Are you guys cool with that?" I called to the rest of the flock.

A chorus of yeses echoed back.

Ok, so now how were we going to find the nearest Subway? I mean, finding a McDonalds was easy- all you had to do was look for that big French-fry arch, but a Subway? How were we going to find that?

Still hundreds of feet above the ground, we were able to make out the highway, a thin trail covered in teeny-tiny ants… ok so maybe they were cars, but from this high up, they looked a whole lot like ants.

_Max?_ Angel's voice sounded in my head. _There's a hotel… do you think we could maybe go there and clean up?_ She had been reading my mind again.

I looked down, and sure enough, there were several hotels nestled next to the highway. I wasn't too keen on the idea of staying at hotels, especially since when the last time we did, I was kidnapped and replaced by my evil clone. That was back when Fang was still with us. The wave hit me again.

_I know you don't like hotels,_ she continued, reading my mind,_ but we haven't slept in a real bed for a reeaaalllly reeaaallllly long time and we haven't taken baths in, like, forever._

_All right, Ange, you win,_ I conceded after a moment of debate._ We'll go to a hotel and get cleaned up, but we're only staying for night. And lets get something to eat first._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't as long as I had hoped, but it was a good place to stop...**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
